When Are You Going To Grow Up?
by Norweigen Ridgeback
Summary: Alright listen, I stink at summaries. Um, Fred likes Angelina, and Angelina likes Fred, but Fred needs to grow up before Angelina will go out with him.
1. The Trouble with the Ton-tongue Toffee

When Are You Going To Grow Up?  
Ch1: The Trouble with the Ton-Tongue Toffee  
  
Fred Weasley sat in the corner of the very crowded common room, with his brother George, coming up with a new idea for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was a business he and George had started last summer, with the help of Harry and his generous donation. Right now, they were perfecting an invention of theirs called the Ton-tongue Toffee.   
  
"I've got it!" Cried George. Fred looked over his shoulder too see a regular looking peice of candy in his hand.  
  
"That's not our invention, you stupid prat. That's just a regular peice of candy!"  
  
"Oh no it's not." Explained George. "I've disguised it to look normal, but watch." George picked up the candy. "Oi! Neville, over here!" He yelled across the room to Neville Longbottom, a very plump boy who was a couple years younger than them.   
  
"What?" He said, walking over to them.  
  
"Here, try this." George said, tossing him the Toffee. Clumsly as Neville was, he dropped it, and as soon as it hit the ground Neville bent down over it and began to reach for it with his tongue. It began getting longer and longer, until *POOF* the Toffee disapeared, and in it's place, was a slimy toad, that Neville now had his tongue around.  
  
"Eeeew!" He said, immeadeately spitting it out. Then running up to his dorm to wash his mouth. Now there was a toad hopping around the common room, causing everyone to jump back. Just as it was about to jump out the door, Professor McGonagall walked in, pointed her wand at it and yelled   
  
"Diseapeares Todias!" There was another loud *POOF* and the toad diseapeared into thin air. McGonagall was fuming as she walked over to the twins. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" She screamed.  
  
"We're sorry, Professor, we didn't mean anything." Fred said, using as innocent voice as he could find. He could tell McGonagall wasn't buying it though. "Would you like some toffee?" He asked, holding up one of the prototypes.   
  
"Why sure! I'd love one! Don't think this is getting you out of tr-" She froze midsentance, and her tongue began extending towards the toffee, just as Neville's had. The twins took this opportunity to scramble out of the room, not bothering to see what disgusting creature it had turned into. But as they exited the portrait hole, they heard a loud *POOF* followed by squeals.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fred and George ran down the stairs and through the hallways, narrowly avoiding close-calls with Snape, Mrs. Norris, and Filch. It was after dark, so no one was allowed to wander around outside their common rooms. But Fred and George would rather have a detention than face McGonagall's wrath anyday.   
  
After about a half an hour of walking silently around the school, they felt it was about time to go back to there common room, hoping McGonagall would have left by now.   
  
As they tiptoed down the charms corridor and over to the stairs to Gryffondor tower, they almost were seen by Peeves, who they were sure would bust them, if he saw them wandering around through the halls by themselves. When they got to the tower, they found out the were right about one thing, McGonagall wasn't in the common room, she was waiting outside it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She painfully dragged Fred and George both through the halls all the way into her office. She threw them down into two chairs, and took a seat herself. She leaned forward and looked them both in the eye at the same time. (Cool!)  
  
"Explain yourself." She said, surprisingly calm.  
  
"Well-" Fred began, but was cut off, because at that very moment, Angelina Johnson walked into McGonagall's office.  
  
"What can I do for you, Ms. Johnson?" McGonagall said, still eyeing the boys to make sure they wouldn't run for it.  
  
"Well, Professor, I had a question about this morning's homework assignment..." Fred caught George rolling his eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Girls, they're always worried about homework." He whispered as Angelina talked to McGonagall.  
  
"She's trying to get us out of trouble by distracting McGonagall, stupid." Fred said. George obviously realized this was true, so he just sat back for a while, listening to their conversation. Her plan had worked for the most part, as they both got off with just a detention and 20 points off Gryffondor. This wasn't much, considering what they had done, and that McGonagall was the strictest teacher.   
  
When they got back to the common room, everyone was staring at them. Fred didn't think anything of it, as he walked over to his dorm. George thanked Angelina, and rushed up to bed. Fred however, stayed.   
  
"Angelina, wait." He stopped her as she was about to go upstairs. "I wanted to thank you for helping us, and give you something." Wow! Angelina thought. Fred was giving her a present! She was overjoyed at this, because secretely, she had a crush on him. He told her to wait in the common room, while he rushed up to get it.  
  
Alicia Spinnet, her best friend, winked at her as she walked by. Angelina couldn't help but smile as she saw Fred come back down with a big gift in his hands.   
  
"Thanks." She said, blushing. Fred thanked her again, and walked back up to his dorm. She did the same, wanting to see what was inside the package. She set it down on a desk next to her bed, and carefully unwrapped the box, and inside was...  
  
A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger! If anyone can guess what's in the box, review and tell me. If I get enough review I'll continue. Next Chapter: We find out what's in the box, and Quidditch!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.  
  



	2. Quidditch

When Are You Going To Grow Up?  
Ch3: Quidditch  
  
George woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over and read it. 10:00   
  
The big red numbers flashed in his face, almost blinding him. He yawned, climbed out of bed, and pulled on his Quidditch robes. Today was his first game of Quidditch this year. He, along with his twin brother Fred, were both beaters for the Gryffondor team. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell were the three chasers. His younger brother Ron Weasley was the keeper, and Harry Potter was the captain and seeker. George shook Fred awake.  
  
"Hey, we've got to leave now." He said, causing his brother to spring awake, and hit his head on the ceiling.   
  
"Ow, you dummy, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He screamed.   
  
"Because I just woke up myself. Anyway, I was only joking, we don't have to leave for another hour." Fred sighed, and let himself fall back against the bed, mumbling something like "idiot."  
  
George however, wasn't very tired anymore, so he grabbed his broom, and walked down to the common room.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs, he saw Angelina tapping her foot on the ground and looking very angry. When she saw George, she got red in the face, and he was sure he saw smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
"You!" She screamed. "Did you think it was funny giving me that so called 'gift' last night? Well I didn't! It took me three hours to get that goo out of my hair! I-"   
  
"What are you talking about?" George interupted her. He was very confused.  
  
"Look Fred, I'm not in the mood for you-" George stopped her again.  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George." He stated. She stopped yelling, but didn't seem to be calming down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you please go get Fred, I would like a word with him."  
George didn't think it was such a good idea he get his brother though. Angelina looked like she might kill him.  
  
"This doesn't have to do with that package he gave you last night, does it?" That was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"You knew about that!" Angelina Screamed, taking a swing at George. He ducked quickly, and scrambled back up to the dorm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Fred, wake up." George said, shaking his brother.  
  
"Mmph..."   
  
"Hey get up, your girlfriend is downstairs waiting for you."  
  
"Huh?" Fred finally lifted his face up off the pillow.  
  
"She said it has something to do with that thing you gave her last night."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Did she like it? Is her hair still green?" George rolled his eyes.  
  
"Her hair is back to normal, but I don't think she liked the "gift" very much."  
  
"Really? I thought it was funny sticking an invisible green slime balloon in there!"   
  
"Well, she didn't. Get up and apoligize." George said, pulling Fred out of the bed.   
  
"Alright, alright. I'm getting up."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fred despreately tried to avoid Angelina's wrath during the match, in which they were getting pounded by Slytherin, but with no avail. She kept giving him evil looks durning the Quidditch game, that he couldn't help but return, once tearing his concentration off an oncoming bludger, that pelted him in the stomach. He dropped his bat, and fell out of the sky towards the ground below. Angelina, obviously seeing what she had done, zoomed down towards him. He was feet away from the ground, when Angelina scooped him up in her arms and set him softly down on the ground.  
  
His eyes were slightly open, and he saw the rest of the Gryffondor team rushing towards him, which included Harry, who had caught the golden snitch amongst the confusion.   
  
"Fred I'm so sorry!" Angelina was crying.   
  
"No harm done, I'm fine." He said, wincing. The team eyed him suspiciously.   
He then looked up at the scoreboard. GRYFFONDOR: 160 SLYTHERIN: 50  
  
"Ah, we showed them." And then he fainted in Angelina's arms. 


End file.
